Dammit, Diana
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: "He had to question whether or not she was aware of how goddamn sexy she was." The name refrences my Robstar "Dammit Starfire", but is a bit more in depth. Set in the JL and JLU verse, because it's the one I'm most familiar with. Rated T for mentions of sex.


**I adore Wonderbat to a degree which is hard to fathom. And this is the first thing I've written for them that I'm really happy with. I feel like everyone's a bit OOC, but I just have to get into the swing of writing them.**

Batman growled into his sandwhich. His alter ego, Bruce Wayne, had slept with almost every women of age in Got am, but not one, compared to Diana.

But sometmes, he had to question whether or not she was aware of how _goddamn sexy _she was.

So she hasn't been around that many men her whole life, and couldn't be aware of exactly how attractive she was to males. But there had to have been some women on Themisycura that had been attracted to her (there is no way that there is an _entire island _full of entirely heterosexual women) and had told her.

But again, as he observed her eating lunch in the commisary, he felt like she was just a bit to innocent.

She had a bowl of ice cream in front of her, one of her favorite discoveries during her time in Man's World. And of course, her favorite flavor just _had _to be vanilla. She slowly scooped up a spoonful, eyes barely leaving the person she was talking to (whose name he could honestly care less about at the moment), and she slowly lifted it to her mouth, brushing it up against her parting lips. She subtly licked those lips, before taking the spoon in her mouth, making a small noice of contentment, her eyes briefly fluttering shut. She, as painfully slow as she had inserted it, removed the spoon from her mouth. She licked the excess white cream off her lips, before repeating the process.

He quietly groaned, turning away, almost painfully, from the inadvertantly seductive Amazon princess a table away. He took another bite into his sandwhich as he sensed someone sitting down next to him. "And you say there's nothing between you and Diana."

He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked up at John. "There isn't," he replied, trying to keep his voice level, while also keeps his gaze pointedly away from her.

"If there isn't anything _bewteen _you two, you at least feel something for her. You've been watching her eat for twenty minutes," John said, his voices obviously smug.

Bruce cursed himself from being so obvious. He was slipping...no, she made him slip.

"Take a look at her now."

Bruce hesitantly obeyed, slowly and hesitantly turning his gaze back to her. She was now laughing at her companion's joke (who is actually Flash, he realized, gritting his teeth). She tossed her head back, her strong and clear chuckle ringing in his ears. She was squeezing her shoulders together, making obvious her already noticable..._assests._ Her had covered her mouth, and her hair shook, framing her face in just the right way.

He realized he was staring, blushing, thankfully hidden by his cowl, and turned back to John.

"There is no way you're denying that you were thinking _things _right then. Even Wally would be able to tell."

Bruce's eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to combat his statement, but no words had come out. He _was__, _and had no comeback. He silenced, squeezing his lips into a tight line. John eyes his triumphantly, sipping his drink. He placed the cup down, and got up. "I should give you two some privacy," he said, getting up and walking away, through a glance back at Bruce. Bruce raised and eyebrow, then turned around to see Diana standing behind him.

"Mind if I sit beside you?"

"Not at all." _Actually, if you stayed very, very far away, or just stopped being attractive, that'd be good. _

She sat beside him, a playful smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "I...couldn't help but notice something," she said.

Oh god, he thought.

"You...quite enjoy watching me eat."

Well, it's your damn fault, he growled in his mind.

"I wa curious as to why you would do this..."

_She's too innocent. She really needs to learn-_

She leaned in close to his ear, and he could feel her smirk.

"Until I realized you wanted me to do to you what I do that ice cream."

_-or you need to be a bit more innocent-_

She looked at her fingers, one of which had a bit of ice cream. Which she decided to slowly lick off her fingers, never breaking eye contact with him. She spent an unecessarily long amount of time with that one finger, before slowly removing it, running it across her lips.

_-because I can not handle this much longer._

Something in Bruce snapped. He had held off. Listed the reasons why he could never have Diana. But as he desprately checked them off in his head, they slowly became less reasonable, and the_ goddamn sexy Amazon literally begging him to have sex with her right now _seemed like the better option.

"Diana," he said, his voice low and hoarse.

"Yes, Bruce?" She replied, eyes gleaming with something akin to glee.

"Meet me in my quarters. As soon as possible."

He stood up, and left the cafeteria with a swoosh, walking with his thighs noticably closer than usually. Diana followed him with a laugh.

She wasn't innocent at all.•


End file.
